Neon Genesis Evangelion
by Ukime Zakai
Summary: I WILL CONTINUE POSTING MORE IF READ/REVIEWED. 3RD Impact and Shinji's rejection of the Human Instrumentality Project left the world rebuilding once again. 4 years later, new commander of NERV Misato Katsuragi readies the agency for a new battle to come.
1. Episode 27 The New World

**NOTE TO READERS: THIS FAN FICTION FEATURES NEWLY ADDED SIDE CHARACTERS TO FIT THE STORY AS WELL AS THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. IF YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE CLOSED MINDED READERS WHO GET OFFENDED BY NEW FACES (WHICH ALOT OF YOU DO FOR SOME REASON) DON'T BOTHER READING IT, I DON'T NEED YOUR WHINING REVIEWS ABOUT GARY STU OR MARY SUE.**

**THIS STORY IS PURELY ****FAN FICTION**** BASED ON ORIGINAL STORY BY HIDEAKI ANNO I DON'T OWN THE TITLE AND I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THOSE NEWLY FEATURED FOR THIS STORY.**

**NOW, KNOWING THAT PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!**

**-Ukime**

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**GENESIS 2:4**

**EPISODES 27-28**

After the Third Impact the former world is now dead. Now here on New Earth those of the world's former population who have "The will to live" are quickly returning to the physical realm. Within 4 short years the UN government, JSSDF and the NERV branches are active again these times were known as the "Human Reconstruction Project". With Evangelion Unit 01 sealed some where deep in space and with Shinji's mother Yui Ikari Revived Shinji is no longer the 3rd child. With Evangelion Unit 00 under complete reconstruction after being completely destroyed during the battle against the 16th Angel, 1st Child Rei Ayanami is expected to be on a long stand by, leaving 2nd Child Asuka and her rebuilt Evangelion Unit 02 the only active unit in the main Branch.

NERV Hong Kong Branch (Developed during the 1st year of the Human Reconstruction Project to replace other branches which disbanded after the Third Impact) however had latest experimental model Evangelion Unit 14 equipped with an S2 Organ just as Unit 01 was. With new threat about to arrive to this new world any day, Misato seeks to recruit the 6th Child over to the main branch. Just what can these new threats to this new world can be? A new type of an ANGEL?

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**Episode 27 The New world**

After waking up next to Asuka before the blood red sea of LCL, Shinji begun to choke Asuka as he did before or at least how he did in his thoughts. His tears ran down his face. Asuka slowly gains consciousness as Shinji's tears hit her face, she slowly touched Shinji's cheek as Shinji stops choking her, then this is what she said...

"...how disgusting..." Shinji gasped as Asuka spoke, he embraced her tightly as he cried.

"ASUKA!!!!! th...thank god!!! Thank god you are alive!!! Thank you mother!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!" Shinji continued to cry on Asuka's chest in joy.

"Shinji...?" Asuka called out.

"Yes Asuka?" Shinji answered with a smile, his tears running down his face.

"Is...everything...over?" Asuka asked in a really sick voice.

"It is...it is Asuka, ANGELS, Eva Series, everything, it's all over..." Shinji answered as he nodded his head.

Asuka turned her head and looked out to the blood red sea which was full of LCL and a giant head of Lilith splitting in two that looked kind of like Ayanami.

"...weird..." Asuka said, looking out at the sea. Then Shinji spoke looking at her with a guilty smile.

"Asuka...please forgive me..."

"...for what...?" Asuka asked in a weak voice.

"I saw everything, the pain that everyone endured. The pain you endured Asuka!! You were and always will be a much stronger person then I. If I were to endure something you have...I would've...I would've..." He started to cry on Asuka again.

"Shinji...?"

"Yes Asuka?"

"Stop crying...stop crying you dork..."

Shinji wiped his tears and smiled with joy.

"...Right!" He answered.

Asuka battle scarred and weakened from her injuries managed to smile at Shinji then she asked. "By the way...where is everyone else...Shinji?"

Shinji wiped his tears and answered. "We're the only ones here for now but don't worry most of them should be returning...those who have the will to live on anyway...at least that's what I was told..."

"I see...whatever...so were the first two who have returned?" Asuka asked.

"That's right, Ayanami should be..."

Then a calm familiar voice was heard near by. "Yes Ikari?"

It was Rei Ayanami she appeared to have surfaced from the LCL and walked ashore.

"Ayanami!!! You're back!!" Shinji called out.

"well...hello there...wonder girl..." Asuka said in her weak voice.

Shinji quickly unbuttons his outer shirt and puts it over Rei. "Here put this on, You're naked."

Rei started to blush with embarrassment confused. "th...thank you...Ikari." she said to him.

Asuka slowly tries to get up, but Shinji quickly stops her. "Hey! Don't try to move, you are busted up pretty badly!" He said to her then Shinji crouches down and gives Asuka a piggy back, then he said...

"...lets go home..."

"...yeah..." Asuka answered.

Walking through the ruins of what was left after the long conflict which would never have seem to have ended, carrying Asuka on his back Shinji felt pretty busted up and weak too after that long battle against the Eva Series and himself but he didn't care.

Fortunately, Misato's apartment was still 70 percent in tact; the three of them lived there while populations in Japan and other parts of the world returned.

Then one day...

The door bell started to ring one morning.

"Hey Shinji can you get that?" Asuka asked him, feeding Pen Pen canned sardines.

"...yeah, sure." Shinji said as he rushed towards the door.

"Coming!!"

As Shinji opened the door he froze in shock and gasped.

"Hey, how have you been?" She said, It was Misato, Misato Katsuragi. Then Kaji stood next to her, his arm around her.

"Have you been keeping Katsuragi's apartment clean?" Kaji asked. Shinji smiled and began to break out into tears of joy, he embraced Misato and Kaji.

"Misato!!!! Kaji!!!!" He cried out in joy.

Misato kneeled down and kisses Shinji on his cheek.

"I've missed you Shinji, sorry we took a while." She said to him smiling.

Then Asuka walked out holding Pen Pen in her arms.

"What's going on? who is it anyway...MR. KAJI!!!!!! MISATO!!!!!!!" Asuka called out.

Asuka quickly placed down Pen Pen and rushed up and embraced them as well, Rei looked out from the living room and gently smiled. Behind Misato and Kaji came Maya, Hyuga, Aoba, Ritsuko and...Shinji's...mother Yui Ikari.

"Everyone!!!! MOTHER!!!!!!" He called out in joy, tears breaking out again.

"Hello Shinji...its been long." His mother said in a warm soft voice.

"Too long mother!!!" Shinji replied smiling.

Shinji and the others were able to find happiness in this new world, within 60 days most of world's former population returned, however some of them weren't able to return to earth and were vanished from this realm. Shinji's father Gendo Ikari, Professor Fuyutski and all members of SELEE were one of those who never returned and vanished.

Within a year the UN government, Japanese government and the NERV branches were active again. Misato Katsuragi at age 31 became the supreme commander of NERV. The Main Branch was rebuilt underneath the huge lake where Tokyo-3 used to stand. Tokyo was now up to its 4th incarnation and was rebuilt to Tokyo-4.

Japan, and the whole world...

Began to rebuild...

This new time of the century became known as the "Human Reconstruction Project".

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**Episode 27 The New world**

**Part 2**

By 2020 the Human Reconstruction Project was nearly finished.

As for NERV the former Evangelion pilot datas remained the same even at ages 18. However, Shinji Ikari was no longer the 3rd Child. Reason being, with Unit 01 sealed away as a BEAST, Shinji's mother Yui Ikari was set free thus resurrected through Shinji's rejection of the Human Instrumentality Project. Evangelion Unit 02 was nearly completely destroyed during the intense battle against the Eva Series during the Third Impact, however remains were retrieved and rebuilt, with Asuka Sohryu still the 2nd Child. Though Rei Ayanami's title as the 1st Child remained unchanged she was put on a standby that was expected to last a while due to Evangelion Unit 00 under complete reconstruction since it was destroyed without leaving a single remain after the battle against the 16th Angel back in 2015 before the third impact.

NERV Hong Kong branch was established during the first year of the Human Reconstruction Project to replace the other Branches that disbanded after the Third Impact. They have been very active during the Human Reconstruction Project. With the budget they gathered from the disbanded branches they produced the latest experimental model Evangelion Unit 14 equipped with an S2 Organ (Just as Unit 01 was) under the direct command of supreme commander Katsuragi (Misato).

January 28, 2020, Tokyo-4, NERV HQ, 1000 Hours...

The former NERV HQ was lost as the "Black Moon" vanished during the Third Impact. Now the main branch HQ was rebuilt in the lake where Tokyo-3 used to stand. This underwater NERV base was built under Misato Katsuragi who is now the new supreme commander of NERV. Tokyo-4 was also rebuilt around the shores of the huge lake. The MAGI, Terminal Dogma everything was lost when the Black Moon vanished.

The construction of this new base wasn't nearly as difficult as the constructions that were done to the previous HQ in the Geo-Front. The base is equipped with a nuclear power plant which supported oxygen for the entire base, and another nuclear power plant created through N2 technology to power the base. The base's main body frames were mostly made of Rust Preventing special type of strong alloy steel, that was able to withstand even N2 mine blasts.

The Eva hangar seemed very empty with Evangelion Unit 02 as the only active unit. Misato and Ritsuko were standing before it, talking to each other as they stared at the Eva unit.

"The final safety check on the HQ's construction is nearly finished. I guess were back to business again." Ritsuko said as she jotted some notes on her clip board. Then Misato spoke as she grinned a bit.

"Yeah, it seems that way. I don't really know weather to feel right about this or not..." She said.

Then Ritsuko speaks as she stares at Misato with a slight smile. "And why is that Commander Katsuragi? After all this was your decision right?"

Then Misato replies with a irritated voice. "Shut up Ritsuko, its not like for you to call me something like Commander Katsuragi."

"ha ha ha ha ha ha, I guess not." Ritsuko said as she laughed. Then Misato speaks as she stares at Unit 02 again.

"I feel as if its not over yet, that's why I decided to keep NERV running." She said. Then she crossed her arms and begun to speak as she thought deeply.

"Its just so weird, according to the testament, after the renewal of earth those who have died before whom held something dear would come back to life, sure we do have most of what we had before the Third Impact, yet people like my dad and Asuka's mother never returned during the Human Reconstruction Project."

"My, you seem to miss your father a lot." Ritsuko said with a smile. Then Misato replies with a irritated voice. "...Shut up Ritsuko this has nothing to do with my dad."

Then Ritsuko spoke in a little serious tone. "My mother hasn't returned yet either...I'm sure even if she was back she would be very afraid yet feel shameful to face me after betraying me before Commander Ikari nailed that bullet through my head."

"But Ritsuko...don't you think its weird? This is nothing like the new earth the Testament described...why aren't everyone else revived?" Misato questioned. Ritsuko took a deep breath and stared high at the hangar ceiling as she spoke.

"Something...is in the way that's why..." She answered.

"It cant be the ANGELs!!! They've already full filled their tasks!!!" Misato said out loud.

"Not an ANGEL then...something else..." Ritsuko said.

"Whatever it may be, it's definitely something that needs to be rid of, for the true new dawn of our world. This is why I decided to Revive NERV once again." Misato said in a very serious and determined tone.

"Just how is this new world supposed to be really like anyways?" Ritsuko asked.

"Eternal happiness I guess, way our world was meant to be...a place where everyone can be happy." Misato answered.

"The promised land is beyond our imagination perhaps?" Ritsuko asked smiling.

"I guess so..." Misato said. Misato with her arms still crossed continued to look very confused. "If not an ANGEL, what could this be that's standing in the way of this world's full renewal?" Then Ritsuko spoke calmly as she walked away.

"It could be spawns of what was left after the BEAST was sealed." Ritsuko said.

"What?! YOU MEAN...?!" Misato said out loud looking at Ritsuko.

"Yes, our next threat may be something classified as DEMONs..." Ritsuko said, as she walked out of the hangar.

"Ritsuko wait!!!!" Misato called out.

Then Ritsuko spoke. "I suggest you seek to recruit the 6th Child, Unit 14 in Hong Kong branch is complete you know. Plus, if you're planning on continue fighting I'm afraid Asuka and Unit 02 just wont be enough to stand against our new threat."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Episode 28 The 6th Child

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION **

**Episode 28 The 6th Child**

Tokyo-4, NERV HQ...

Misato was in her office filling out some documents and files, as she sipped on a can of beer. A NERV crew member enters her office to tell her something. "Commander Katsuragi you have a telephone call from Kaji Katsuragi." She said.

"Okay, thanks." Misato said, then she picks up the phone and answers it.

"Hello honey..." She said with a exhausted smile. Kaji speaks in a gentle voice. "You workaholic honey?"

"Yes dear, it seems so." Misato answers with a sigh.

"Aren't you always?" Kaji said to her.

"How's our little baby Kagure doing?" Misato asked smiling.

"She's sleeping like a beautiful Angel." Kaji answered.

"I see..." Misato said with a gentle smile.

Misato and Kaji were married after their return to the physical realm four years ago in 2016. They now had a 3 year old daughter they named Kagure. They were a happy family, though the mother was so busy all the time as the commander of NERV organization. Kaji was the one who was always stuck home watching their daughter.

"Are you going to be home late honey?" Kaji asked.

"As always yes, I'm sorry honey." Misato answered as she yawned.

"Well, that's okay, but I'm telling you Kagure misses her mommy." Kaji said to her.

"Don't worry, I'll see her in the morning. I mean, at least she has a nice daddy she can play with all the time." Misato said, as she sipped her beer can.

"I'm afraid I'm running out of books I can read to her." Kaji replies.

"Why don't you and Kagure go pick some up tomorrow?" Misato suggested.

"Yeah, perhaps..." Kaji said with a sigh.

"I should let you go, I'm quite busy right now honey." Misato said as she signed one of the documents that she was filling out.

"Alright then, I'll see you later, don't be too late." Kaji said to her.

"See you later." Misato said.

Then Ritsuko walked in as Misato hung up the phone. "I've just received a reply from the Hong Kong branch..." Ritsuko said as she walked in.

"Really? So what's up?" Misato asked with her eyes wide open. Then Ritsuko hands Misato some printed documents.

"Eva Unit 14 will be delivered by the end of this week..." Ritsuko said to her. Misato flips through the files then as she came across a certain page she almost spilled her can of beer as she looked at the printed file. "What the hell?! Is this...?!" Misato said out loud in surprise.

"Yep, that's him, the 6th Child, he is currently located in Okinawa. I understand that as a supreme commander of NERV you are quite busy with many issues at hand so I did a little favor and researched it for you..." Ritsuko said smiling.

"..." Misato remained completely wordless for a moment. Then Ritsuko spoke to her. "It's your call commander...should we seek him out and recruit or..." Misato rises from her seat.

"Ritsuko...take care of things here for few days, I'll be leaving to Okinawa tomorrow myself." Misato said to her as she headed out her office. "You are going yourself?!" Ritsuko asked in a surprised voice as she reached and grabbed Misato's shoulder.

"Don't try and stop me Ritsuko. If we want him I feel it's most appropriate that I myself as a head honcho of NERV should go personally." Misato said to Ritsuko. Then Ritsuko releases her shoulder and smiled as she sighed then spoke out to her calmly. "Whatever you want Commander..."

Next day, Tokyo-4, NERV HQ...

Asuka spoke out loud surprised by the sudden news. "VOT?! das Sixth?!"

Other than being couple inches taller and some bodily and slight facial changes (Due to maturing) and having shorter hair which came down to couple inches above her shoulders, the hot-headed, red haired eva girl hasn't changed much.

"Yeah, Misato herself personally went to Okinawa to attempt to recruit him." Ritsuko answered Asuka.

"Geez...I'm always notified of these things at the last moment." Asuka said annoyingly.

"Actually, even Misato and I didn't even know about it until last night..." Ritsuko said to Asuka.

"So what does he do? What's he like? Is he another dork like Shinji?" Asuka asked.

"It seems he's just finishing up high school like you all, and works nights as a waiter at some restraunt and lives alone in an apartment. It also said he has high IQ and does well at school especially in Martial Arts, History, Art and Occupational Programs and that he is also bilingual and speaks english. " Ritsuko answered as she was typing up some files on her laptop.

"Thats it? Thats all the info you gathered on him? No detailed background or nothing?" Asuka asked as she wondered about this new comer.

"Yeah, not much else is known about him, his birth parents, place and all past records in general show nothing." Ritsuko answered as she continued typing.

"You don't think this will be another 5th Child (Kaworu Nagisa who turned out to be an ANGEL) incident do you?!" Asuka asked out loud in a surprised voice.

"I doubt it, the ANGELs already fulfilled their tasks, besides what do we have that the ANGELs would be after anyway? We sure don't have Adam or Lilith anymore." Ritsuko answered as she reached for the printed out files, she then gathers them all together and pulls off her eye glasses and speaks. "But I have to admit, he is one mysterious boy...Eri Nakamura..."

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**Episode 28 The 6th Child**

**Part 2**

Later at Okinawa City High School...

The weather was hot and humid but smells of the ocean surrounded the city. Misato Katsuragi was sitting at the office waiting while looking out at the open window, she was wearing her short black outing dress. The office door opens and a women who appeared to be in her mid 30s wearing a clean yellow business dress came walking in carrying a tray with two steaming tea cups. Misato quickly gets up and helps her carry it in.

"Oh, you really didn't have to..." Misato said smiling.

"Oh no, its no trouble at all, welcome to Okinawa." The women spoke as she handed Misato the steaming tea cup. Misato blows it few times and takes a sip. "Oh my what a delicious tea, what is this?" Misato asked amazed by the taste of the tea.

"It's Okinawan Green Tea." The women answered smiling friendly."

"Oh wow, maybe I should get myself a box before flying back to Tokyo." Misato said smiling back at her then takes another sip. "So you are Eri Nakamura's advisory teacher?" Misato asks in a friendly tone.

"Yes I am, my name is Mitsuda, Sakura Mitsuda." She answers smiling friendly. "As a high governmental official you must be so busy, so what brings a head commander of NERV Earth Defense organization brings you here? The mid aged teacher asks. Then Misato takes a sip of her tea, places it on the table and speaks as she looked at her.

"Eri Nakamura...can you tell me a little bit about him?" Misato asked.

"Nakamura is one of my best students, he will leave this school as a successful graduate. He excels in any and all subjects but in following subjects, Martial Arts, History, Art and Occupational Programs he is nearly always perfect across the board." She answered. She then takes a sip of her tea then looks down at the table and continues in a little downed tone.

"I don't think he has any friends though, nor family, he works nights and lives alone in an apartment located in the other side of the city. I've never really seen him with anyone else. Though as an excellent student and as handsome as he is, he always seems very self-closed and somewhat gloomy and dark which draws others away from him. During breaks or past times at school he is always seen either sitting alone at his desk with his earphones on, practicing martial arts at the school dojo or just sitting alone somewhere smoking cigarettes. Being one of my top students I really worry for him at times." She said in a worried tone.

"I see..." Misato answered as she stared down at her tea cup.

"Poor boy, he simply does what he is told and keeps his personal life to himself, while he keeps others isolated from personally getting to him whether it's someone trying to get close to him to be his friend or maybe a crush from a girl...often times I wonder if he was born with some type of psychological illness which makes him isolate himself from others." The teacher said, as she thought of this boy.

"No. No one is born with such illness, it is things in life which turn them that way." Misato stated as she stared out at the window. Then the teacher smiles and responds.

"...Perhaps..." She said smiling.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the office door followed by a voice from the other side. "Eri Nakamura here..."

"Oh! Come on in Nakamura." The teacher responded as she walked over to the door and opened it. Then a boy stood there, he was tall in height and seemed very slim in build, he had a long chin length black hair which covered the back and the sides of his head but his bangs were neatly trimmed above his large dark eyes so his face was visible he was lightly tanned and overall had somewhat a feminine appeal.

"Did you call for me Instructor Mitsuda?" He said in a light toned voice looking at her.

"Instructor Mitsuda, may I have a word with him in private for few minutes?" Misato asked the teacher smiling.

"Yes, of course..." She answered as she headed out and closed the door.

Misato reaches inside her handbag and pulls out a NERV business card and hands it to Eri.

"Hello Eri Nakamura, I'm supreme commander Misato Katsuragi from the UN NERV agency." She said as Eri took the card. Eri looks at the card for a moment and questions Misato.

"Is there a problem commander Katsuragi?" He asked looking at her.

Misato shook her head and smiled at him. "No, not at all...I'm not here to arrest you or anything." She said.

"Then what would a busy commander of a Global Defense agency need with me?" Eri asked.

"Have a sit and relax Eri, I just need to have a few words with you. You're not in trouble or anything so don't worry..." She said smiling as she pulled out a chair next to her. Eri walks up and places his side bag on the table and takes a seat.

"Tell me Eri...what do you know about Third Impact? You know, the event which occurred 4 years ago?" Misato questioned as she looked into Eri's eyes. 

"Third Impact is an event in which SELEE organization attempted to artificially evolutionize humanity using knowledge and science born from these beings they call ANGELs, but in the end was countered by similar actions taken by NERV agency in which rejecting the evolution of humanity, or at least thats what they all taught us in school and whats written in encyclopedias. However urban legends hidden within online urban myth forums state that it was actually a young boy who belonged to your agency who had fused with SELEE's actions during the time and rejected the end of humanity himself." Eri explained in every detail possible within his knowledge.

"This boy...he's amazing...he's like a walking encyclopedia...I can't believe all this came out of a High School student's mouth." Misato thought to herself.

"Is there anything else would you like to know?" Eri asked looking into her eyes.

Misato looked into Eri's dark eyes and spoke to him in a serious manner.

"Eri Nakamura, you are the chosen 6th Child and I'm asking you, please join us." Misato said to him as she looked into his eyes. Eri remained wordless for a moment, then he asks a question. "What exactly for? The Third Impact is over and the day have already been saved...or is this war for humanity's struggle still going on and we're just kept in the dark?" He said to her.

"There may be new threats on its way and our resources are hitting the bottom as we speak. We need your help Eri Nakamura." Misato said to him. Then Eri gets out of his seat and grabs his side bag. "Not interested...I'd like to continue living my quiet life..." He said as he proceeded to leave. Then Misato gets up and grabs Eri's wrist tight.

"I'm begging you Eri, this time EVERYONE could die." Misato said to him.

"Then so be it, it's none of my concerns. That's for God himself to decide..." Eri said as he was turned away. Then Misato tightened the grip and spoke out loud. "God's in his heaven, all's right with the world!" Misato said.

Then Eri still turned away spoke in a cold voice. "Exactly, so he'll do what's right for the world, it's none of my concerns..." Then Misato spoke out loud again in response to his words. "Maybe you don't care, but the world does! And it is our duty to ensure the safety for people of this world!" She said out loud. Then Eri shakes his wrist off Misato's grip and headed out the door as he spoke in a cold, careless tone of voice.

"...Fuck the world..." Was his words as he left the office.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
